super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Combatron (Planet)
Combatron is a "very big" planet lies in the middle of two Omniverse, Negative and Postive. Due to that reason, this place become an endless warzone between those who live in it and the T.S.A.B invasion troop. This planet is also the only place to manufacturing weapon for the Zen Seibertron Teikoku. Serve as the gang only source of weapon. Appearance Combatron have a very deserted and dystopian look. Due to the over use of WMD on it soil and the fact that it size is equal to over 10^10^10x1.39671812 x 10^127 Multiverses. A planet of this size should be collapse under it own gravity. But thank to the magic of non-logical godly reality bending. Such a planet could exist. Thank to it size the planet need it own illuminating system. Because there simply no sun that can light up such a big planet. This planet is inhospitable for human life and the only thing that can live in it are Cybertronian and T.S.A.B soldier. Industrial Capacity Combatron is the only source of weapon for the Zen Seibertron Teikoku. All of their weapon come from this planet. And the defense of Zen Seibertron Teikoku relies sorely on this planet alone. It capable of product enough weapon to supplied the whole Omniversal Empire of Zen Seibertron Teikoku, in matter of month. And if goes full force, can reduce it to just two week. Everything in Combatron is automate, the manufacturing drone and slave Xeno will do the work. While Cybertronian only job is to defend the planet and prevent T.S.A.B from crossing the border. It is the great wall between this Omniverse and the neighbor Omniverse. But instead of the T.S.A.B paying for it, Zen Seibertron Teikoku have to use their own money. Culture Combatron culture can be descibe in one phrase and that phrase is "Let do our best so we can get the hell outa here". Nobody want to be transfer into this place. And there is no honor greater than being transfer out and goes to somewhere else. Because this planet is inhospitable for Human life. There is simply no woman on this planet beside the Queen. And the Queen is considered sacred so nobody think about her "that way". Due to the nature of this planet, the royal family of Combatron is the first and only royal family exist in Zen Seibertron Teikoku.After a blood oath between King Atlas and Shining Convoy the royal family of Combatron has been accepted as a part of Astal sacred bloodline and share the same first name as member from the main line. Those who get Transfer to Combatron will be put under the command of the Royal Family. They will swore a blood oath to not betray the gang and family. Except when the constitution allow them to do it. After they get the hell out that place. The man child will goes to this planet and so forth. Each generation is required to send a soldier here. It has been rumored that the man who come back from Combatron are the most loyal and loving husband you could get. They alway love you and care about you more than anything else. And will never commit the sin of infidelity. That rumor is true and in fact 100% of men from Combatron are that way. Thank a part due to the "no woman" part above. People in Combatron are the people that are so sexually depraved. They're swear a blood oath with their own soul that when they get out of this hell hole. They will be the best husband ever to whomever woman they will married. And if they're not doing a good job, their soul will be send to hell. And that is light case, the not-severe one. It has been so well-known they call it Combatron Syndrome WMD Mode When necessary, this planet can turn iself into a giant cannon. Capable of firing an intense heat blast that have height equal to the height of the Omniverse. And the planet will then use various thruster to rotate iself 360 degree. Effectively reduce the Omniverse to an infinite collection of Earth and planet protected by Gaia Trivia It is physically, meta-physically and scientifically impossible to create such a planet. But Quintus create it anyway. What a badass